Flamebringer
.jpg | cretype = Boss | rank = 7 | heal = 3,200 | crecla = Elemental | school = Fire | damperpip = 100 | damsch = Fire | minion = Animated Lava | minion2 = Animated Lava | world = Dragonspyre | location = The Grand Chasm | subloc1 = Everburn's Tower | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = The Flamebringer is an elemental creature who looks like the elementals from Krokotopia. Speech: :"Is that a human? One still remains? It must have been overlooked. No matter... it will not be here for long." | spell1 = Snow Shield | spell2 = Weakness | spell3 = Fireblade | spell4 = Fire Trap | spell5 = Link | spell6 = Sunbird | spell7 = Fire Shark | spell8 = Meteor Strike | spell9 = Firezilla | spell10 = Magma Colossus | spell11 = Heck Hound | spell12 = Spirit Armor | spell13 = Minotaur | spell14 = | gold = 148 | hat1 = Flamebringer's Cowl | hat2 = Shroud of the Equinox | hat3 = Stormwatcher's Hood | hat4 = Cap of the Unflinching | hat5 = Cowl of the Glacier | hat6 = Bonfire Headdress | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Blizzard Cloak | robe2 = Salamander's Wrap | robe3 = | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = | boots2 = | boots3 = | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Flamebringer's Lancet | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Flamebringer's Fiery Circle | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Fire-Damaged Book | house2 = Small Corner Wall Ruins | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Spiral Crystal | quest2 = | quest3 = }}